Gaia's Wrath
'' (PSP).]] Gaia's Wrath , also known as Earthen Fury, Terrestrial Rage, Rage of the Earth or Anger of the Land , is an attack used by various Earth-elemental summon monsters in the Final Fantasy Series. It is a favorite ability of Titan. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Earthen Fury is an attack used by Titan when summoned, and is the "High" or most powerful attack Titan can use. It is an Earth-elemental attack that can be used by both Summoners and Sages in the NES version, but can only be used by Summoners in the DS version. Final Fantasy IV Gaia's Wrath is used by Titan when he is summoned into battle. It deals Earth damage to all ground enemies. It costs 40 MP and can be used by Rydia upon her return to the party in the Underworld. Titan also uses this attack when battling him in Rydia's Lunar Trial in the ''Advance and Complete Collection versions. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gaia's Wrath is Titan's attack when summoned and functions identically to its ''Final Fantasy IV appearance. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gaia's Wrath is an attack used by Titan when summoned. Final Fantasy V Gaia's Wrath (translated in the SNES version as Rage of the Earth) is an attack used by Titan when summoned. It deals Earth damage to all ground enemies. Final Fantasy VII Anger of the Land is Titan's attack when summoned. It deals Earth damage to all ground enemies. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Gaia's Wrath is an ability used by monsters of the same race as the Wyerd. When used, it stomps the ground twice, dealing heavy physical damage, making Zack lose his balance and stunning him. Final Fantasy IX Terrestrial Rage is an ability used by the eidolon Fenrir when summoned. It deals Earth damage to all enemies with a spell power of 42 + the number of Sapphires the player has in their inventory, at the cost of 30 MP. While Titan is not named in the game, he appears beside Fenrir during the spell. He is named in the Japanese ''Final Fantasy IX artbook. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XI Earthen Fury is the name of Titan's ultimate attack in ''Final Fantasy XI, usable only during Astral Flow. It deals massive Earth damage to all enemies within area of effect. ''Final Fantasy XII Gaia's Wrath is used by the Esper Hashmal. Hashmal will only initiate the attack when the summoner's HP is below 10% of its maximum in the regular version of the game, but in the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the player can execute the attack at will. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Titan's special ability is Gaia's Wrath. It deals Earth damage to adjacent units and inflicts Immobilize. Final Fantasy XIV Earthen Fury is a signature attack of Titan used in the fourth phase of his battle. During this phase, Titan's Heart becomes visible and can be targeted. The party must shatter it before he activates Earthen Fury, or it will easily destroy them in one-hit. Earthen Fury also appears as a pet action for Titan-Egi. It deals earth-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect with the potency of 200 and also gives the effect of Razed Earth for a duration of 15 seconds (damage over time and increased enmity). This skill is only used after activating the Summoner's Enkindle ability. Final Fantasy Tactics Summoner can summon Titan, who uses Gaia's Wrath to damage enemies in a large area. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift By equipping the Pin of Order, a unit may summon the Scion Hashmal to attack all enemies on the field with the Earth-elemental Gaia's Wrath. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Eidolon Titan's attack is called Gaia's Wrath. It inflict Earth elemental Damage to all enemies and costs 39 MP to cast. Gaia's Wrath is also used by Titan during his first encounter in Cave of Convulsion, where the party has to defeat him to obtain the Titan summon. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy In ''Dissidia Final Fantasy, Gaia's Wrath is the ability used by the Summonstone Titan. It triples the user's bravery whenever the user is hit by an HP Attack. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gaia's Wrath is the ability that Titan uses when summoned by Krile during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Rydia's child card bears Gaia's Wrath as its ability, reflecting her summoning of Titan as a child. The player must Dull Rydia, discard another Rydia card, and pay three Earth CP. Gaia's Wrath deals 6000 damage to all other Forwards. Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII Abilities Category:Summon Abilities